Percy Jackson cross overs part one the mortal instruments
by jasonhunterdarkus2
Summary: Percy Jackson is on a date with Thalia when he is attacked by a demon.After Jace and Clary show up it quicly turns into a brawl between the two couples. There will be love but there will also be another war the more reviews i get the more i update it make no changes just read and review annabeth is dead though
1. chapter 1

preiview

Hey this is the beggining of a series that is all percy jackson crossovers with other great book series this is also the first fanfiction of mine that people will read so i hope it is okay

Alright so it may not be an important question but i think i have asked it once or twice.Who do the greek gods pray to? Well now i know.They pray to God. Yes singular God not gods and no this is not a religious story it is just an encounter with two teens who have the blood of angels in thier veins. Turns out there are whole cummunities of these people all over the world and they call themselves shadowhunters. Sadly my first encounter with shadow hunters did not start out friendly. And it is just my luck that I had to pick a fight with two of the strongest shadow hunters there are.


	2. Chapter two the meetibg

Alright so i should probably first explain why percy is on a date with thalia soon after the events of HoO ,the last book,Annabeth was attacked and thought to be killed by a demon. So on to the story!

It all started on my date with Thalia. We walked into the restaraunt and sat down. It was kind of awkward because this was our first date. Don't ask how it happened because I dont really know. Annabeth died so soon after the giant war that she never even got to see Leo return with Calypso. Months after she was killed me and Thalia were in the woods talking and it just happened but thats not what I was telling you about and it is not what you came here to hear.

"Um... so what did you want to eat?" I asked her

"I'll have the..." She started to say before trailing off at the sound of a scream.

Standing in the doorway was a large dark skinned man holding a sword.It looked around for a moment until it saw me and Thalia.Its mouth stretched into a smile and it started walking slowly towards us. Mostly it ignored the mortals but one was so scared it couldnt move and it was in the guys way so he just casually cut his head off and stepped over the lifeless body.By now I was under the belief that it was a monster and had brought out my sword.Unlike most monsters who at least hesitate at the sight of celestial bronze this one simply laughed and kept coming!

I stepped in front of Thalia but that was a mistake. She simply shoved me over and whipped out an imperial gold knife that was hidden in her combat boot. As soon as it was close enought I swung my sword. The thought didnt even enter my head that this was to easy but it did come into Thalia's

"Percy stop its not a monster!" she yelled but it was too late. I had already swung my sword and it had stuck in the monster that wasnt a monster. To late i realized it wasnt a monster at all but a demon which as far as we know can only be slowed down by weapons.By know all the people had left but another couple who obviosely hadnt got the message were coming in the door. I couldnt help but notice how red the girls hair was.

"Stop run away he'll kill you!" I shouted but the boy just looked at me like i was extremely dumb

"No IT will kill you two stupid mundanes." He said to me. Thalia shot him an evil look in response so im assuming that was an insult.

Me and Thalia exchanged insults with him back and forth while the girl stood there impatiently. Finally she lost patience and hollered "Shut up Jace dont you realize theres a demon standing between you guys and all you can do is shout at the mundanes!''

" Oh please do go on i am enjoying the show." the demon said as he pulled out a chair and sat in it. Since he was facing the other way Thalia crept up behind him and put her knife to his throut and told him to shut up or she would shut him up. Again the demon wasnt enen affected by the presence of the monster killing weapon and he just waved his hand and the weapon turned into fire that raced up her arm. I looked behind me to the bathrooms and suddunly the bathroom door blew open and water from the sinks asnd toilets drenched everything in the store effectively dousing the flames on her arm. With a dirty look at me the demon stood up."I dont enjoy being wet half-blood!" he announced before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Whatever that is you just did warlock thank you but next time you could use your magic to you know help us kill the thing." The girl with the shockingly bright red hair said

"Lets go Clary we got to get back to the institute and **_you_** " he said turning to me with another disdainful look "are going to be brought in for questioning as soon as i get the go ahead from the head of the institute." he told me

I AM NOT LOOKING FORWARD TO THE NEXT TIME I CROSS PATHS WITH HIM!!!!!!!!!


End file.
